Another Chance
by LoriLaner
Summary: Austin and Ally know that the break up was for the best, but both can't help but wonder if they could've kept Auslly going. After a turn of events, they get to voice their opinions on their short-lived romance, and maybe even get another chance. An extension of Couples & Careers, because I didn't quite like the way the episode ended (I doubt anyone did).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm still alive! Still here and still writing. Guys, _AAC _is _not_ over, it was a complete April Fool's Joke, although I don't think many got it...I should be less subtle. I have written 2 more chapters but I haven't typed them up yet and I'm trying to edit through them. I have lots and lots of little one-shots floating around on my laptop and I'll post them soon. I promise over the summer I'll be back at it, and _won't_ leave you for 3 months ;) **

**So, let me know if you like this, if I should continue with this extension of Couples & Careers! (Tbh, even if you hate it, I'll probably post more and finish it up.)**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Ally

"Alright, see you," he says, pushing the door open with his shoulders, then giving me a hug once we reach the open air.

"Thank you...," Austin breathes into my hair, then pats my back and lets me go. Before I can even pause to wonder if he hugged me because I paid for the dinner or because we agreed to stay friends, he's walked out and toward the other end of Palm Rose Avenue. A small pout forms itself on my lips as I force my legs to start speed-walking to my apartment.

But...

He...he normally walks me home, even from when we were friends. Now that our relationship has changed back into friendship, shouldn't we do the same things we used to...should things be back to the way they were?

_No._ Pick yourself up, Ally. Maybe he's late for something, maybe he has to be somewhere, meet someone. Maybe particular...female someones?

Tears form behind my eyes and I blink rapidly to stop them from falling, anywhere but here, in the public, where people could see me.

The only way to be alone is to stumble through the cold and get home.

* * *

I press the Level 7 button quickly in the elevator, attacking the button with my finger. I'm finally alone, ahh. I knock my head back on the wall, hitting some buttons as I go but not caring because it just means taking more time getting to my floor. I close my eyes in peace for a second, just a _s__econd, _when a shrill sound disturbs my silence.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Terror breaks through me, I've hit the emergency button! The noise kills my ears, makes me cry out with and "oh!".

And that's when the pressure of everything-the bad date, the break up, him not walking me home, the elevator screaming- gets to me.

That's when I start to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

_Austin_

_Just keep going, just keep going, you're almost there. _

Repeating this mantra to myself, I speed down the sidewalk, bumping into various people as I go along, ignoring their mean stares and running away.

I'm gonna punch something, I'm gonna punch something, I know I'm close to it. Do you know how hard it is to pretend like you want to be _friends_ with the girl you have such strong feelings for? Sure, things got awkward, but it was a nice awkward, y'know? At least I was with someone I cared about.

And then somehow someway we decided to be friends? I don't know how we got to _that _decision but it happened, and I'm not happy. I hope she's not happy either. She _did _ask me not to pull away, so she can't completely hate my guts.

But...Ally's all full of "logic thinking" and "everything happens for a reason" and all that crap. She really can't actually be glad that we're friends, she can't have really hated us dating, could she?

Anger swells through me and I sprint towards the bus stop, rubbing my arms to make myself warm.

Wait...I brought a jacket with me. And I think I gave it to...

_Ally. _

* * *

It's not that I'm really that cold, I can survive the dense, hot bus without it, but part of me just wants to see her again, make sure from her facial expression that she really just wants to be friends. Call it insanity, but I'm already a a few steps away from her building lobby, taking deep breaths as I run through the crowded downtown Miami streets.

Running clears my mind and I actually avoid thinking about her until I reach the warm decorated lobby of her apartment. I cringe as I remember the many times we'd sit on the expensive-looking lounge chairs and pretend to give each other interviews on the off chance that a show would actually want me there. We'd always end up laughing at my weird answers and fall into a comfortable silence. Determinedly, I stride up to the elevator that leads to her side of the building and ram my finger against it while I catch my breath.

Minutes pass and the stupid elevator still hasn't come down to lead me to my Ally. Doesn't it realize that the entire state of my relationship with Ally depends on it delivering me up to her?

"Excuse me, is something wrong here? I've been waiting for a while," I cry out to the concierge sitting by a large glass table across from me.

"Sorry, sir, let me check." He types away on his computer and checks the security images. "Er, someone's stuck in there. You might want to take the stairs until we get them out. Sorry," he says panicking, loosening his tie and reaching for the phone.

Quickly I find the side door and enter the empty emergency stair section. 5 flights of stairs and 1 coughing fit later, I reach Ally's apartment, 5204. Using the spare key she gave me before, I enter and launch myself on the couch, finding the house empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally

_I'm sitting in a broken elevator crying because my boyfriend broke up with me._ Wow, real mature, Ally.

Sighing, I get up and stretch, because curling yourself into a ball and crying for 15 minutes doesn't do wonders for your back. Right when I'm about to lean against the wall (carefully this time), I feel a lurch and get the sensation that the elevator's rising. Someone must have figured out that it wasn't working and told the people who work in the lobby! One problem down, another to go.

Unfortunately, the second problem probably can't be fixed as easily.

* * *

Austin

It's been 15 minutes and Ally's still not home yet. Thoughts race through my head, maybe she's gone somewhere, maybe she's meeting a guy or something, maybe she's already over me.

Annoyed, I get up and march out the door, discarding the key back where I found it. Forget it, I'll get my jacket another time, it's clear that Ally doesn't care about me anymore. I stride through the hall and luckily the elevator button lights up when I press it, meaning it's working now.

Soon enough, the doors open and I get ready to walk in, when I hear a "Oh, thank you thank you thank you stranger!" and feel a pair of familiar arms wrap themselves around me. I hug the person back and something in my conscience tells me to just do it, and it feels right, too. I then realize who I'm embracing with.

"...Ally?"

"Ah!" The now exposed stranger leaps out of my grasp and runs back into the elevator, quickly pressing the close button. "C'mon...," she breathes quietly, but I catch what she's saying.

"No!" I yell when I realize that she's trying to avoid talking with me. The doors are about to close and only a bit of light comes from them. Before I know it, I've dived through the elevator and am lying down on the floor next to a surprised Ally. I stand up and look her in the eye.

"We need to talk." I demand, and to show her I mean business, I run my finger down the elevator buttons and click all 32 buttons, one for every floor. It's gonna be a long ride.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Summer is almost here and I have SO many fanfiction ideas, specifically a Disney Princess series (you'll see what I mean)! Another Chance is almost done, one more (mini) chapter. Is it too rushed? Let me know, thanks :)**

* * *

"What do you want?" I bite, whipping my head to glare at him.

"I want to get up...please," he grunts, and I reach my hand out to help him, avoiding his steady stare.

"Now what? What's so important that you needed to press all those buttons?" I say bitterly, interested to know his answer.

"_Us. _We're important, Ally, you_ know_ we are."

I stay still for a bit, and I think he can tell how shocked I am from how my cheeks are blushing. No, focus, Ally. He doesn't want to be with you.

"Oh yeah, how many times have you used that one before?" I reply angrily, surprised at what I came up with on the spot. He shakes his head, coming closer to me and looking like he's about to hold me.

"I've only meant it once."

My breath catches in my throat and I look up at him, the desperation in his face evident.

"Can you please tell me why you're mad at me?" he asks, holding my hands gently. We reach Level Five and thankfully no one's there.

"I'm not-" I pause when I see his expression, eyebrows raised, daring me to say more.

"Fine. I'm a bit mad. A little. It's just...we hardly gave each other a chance, you know? I really wanted to make this work and we both gave up so easily," I mumble. It pains me to admit all this to him. He closes his eyes and groans, squeezing my hands tighter.

"So I guess we both screwed up, mostly me...Ally, I am _so_ sorry," he says rubbing my shaking fingers, getting closer to me now. _Avoid his eyes, avoid his eyes, Ally._

"Look at me," the blonde says softly, then he uses his calloused fingers to lift my chin up so I have to stare at him, at his eyes, his perfection. I mutter something along the lines of "what" but I don't hear myself say it, all I can see is him nearing me, smirking.

"What do you say about giving Auslly another try, Ally?"


	5. Chapter 5

The elevator door opens before I can answer and in that second where he checks to see if anyone's entering, a crowd of thoughts from responsible Ally and hopelessly-in-love-with-Austin Ally go through my brain.

_Just say yes, you'll bet to be with him finally._

_But what if things go just as badly as last time, how are we going to continue to write songs? _The responsible Ally that always thinks logically points out.

_Oh, who cares about the songs, he's so perfect and look at those chocolate eyes,_ I reply to myself, sneaking a glance at the aforementioned eyes and getting lost.

The same eyes that begged me to become his partner, that made me melt whenever he did something sweet or caring. Through his brown orbs I remember how he's so cautious to protect me, to keep me happy. And maybe that's why he let me go...he wanted what's best for me. Like he always does.

Suddenly, I forgot everything that's happened all I want is him him him.

_Hmm, maybe you're right. But at least make him beg for_ _you_. An idea forms itself through my brain.

"And why should we continue with Auslly? So you can be happy?" I let out, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and pulling him closer to me. He lets out a little yelp and stutters. The fact that I scare him amuses me

"N-no, not at all. This isn't about me. We should go on...so both of us can be happy...right?" his voice raises an octave as he backs up. I continue to pursue him, prodding my finger in his chest.

"And what if we're not?" I don't even know what I'm doing, this isn't normal Ally. But it feels natural being this close to him, my lips an inch away from his. From time to time he glances at them nervously.

"Wh- I'll do everything! We won't make the same mistakes as last time, we'll, uh, negotiate and stuff, try to not make it awkward. We'll...tell each other! Yeah, we'll tell each other when something's wrong instead of bottling things up like last time...?" he speaks uncertainly, squinting his eyes and trying to figure out what I'm playing at.

"Promise?" I say threateningly.

"Promise...," he mumbles, lips brushing mine as he stares right at me.

_Go for it. _

Before either of us knows it, his lips are on mine and mine on his and everything feels so perfect. I wrap my hands around his neck, pulling at the little blonde strands while he continues to kiss me so gently, not a bit of urgency in anything. He takes his time, making me feel special. In the back of my mind, I hear the _ding _as we reach numerous floors. But they're just in the back of my mind, and all I can focus on is Austin and how this is so long overdue.

So, yeah, maybe a relationship with this handsome guy is going to be a little harder than I thought, and we'll have to try our best to keep it going. But that's okay. Because everything and everyone deserves another chance.


End file.
